Run Away Runway/Transcript
(Scene opens up showing runway models going down a runway complete with snapshots) Gaston Le Mode (on TV): Behold! Feast your eyes upon the fashion of the future! (In the living room, Candace is watching TV; Phineas walks by.) Phineas: Hey, Candace. (said in the same manner as Isabella) What'cha waaaatchin'? Candace: Only the latest looks from the world's greatest fashion designer, Gaston Le Mode. Phineas: I don't get it. Why would anyone want to wear goofy looking clothes? Candace: It's not goofy! Fashion designers create art. That people live in. Phineas: Hmm. I never thought of it that way. (At Ferb) Ferb, put the Cold Fusion Reactor on hold! Ferb: (Pulls lever) Phineas: I know what we're gonna do today! Gaston Le Mode (on TV): As now, to my world tour, I, Gaston Le Mode, will be at the... Voice-Over: (dubbing over Le Mode) Googolplex Mall! Gaston Le Mode (on TV): ...today! Candace: Stacy, I know what we're gonna do today! (Perry looks around after Candace leaves, then jumps into the fireplace entrance and lands in his chair. Screen button beeps) Major Monogram: 1, 2, 3, testing, testing, 1, 2, 3-- (Camera shows that he is not wearing pants) Agent P, you're early! Carl, cut to close up! (Camera zooms in; to Perry) Oh. (Clears throat) Basically, Doofenshmirtz has been acting up again. He's stockpiling the usual strange and unrelated things. This time, it's copy machines and ink cartridges by the thousands. We need you to find out what's going on right away. (In the backyard) Phineas: Okay, Ferb. If we're gonna tackle this fashion design thing, we've gotta do something really special. It has to be cool. Comfortable. And undetectable by radar. Something that absolutely screams summer! Ah, I think you're on to something, Ferb! Isabella: (enters) Hey, Phineas. What'cha dooooin'? Phineas: Ferb and I are working on designs for our new clothing line. Take a look at what we've got so far. Isabella: Very impressive! Need any help? (Shows the Fireside Girls holding dressmaking equipment) The Fireside Girls and I are trying to get our sewing badges. Phineas: Excellent. Let's go! (Song: "Forever Summer") Forever summer (X2) (Summer, all the time) (X2) (Isabella giggling) Summer Never fall Sometimes spring, forever summer Phineas: Woo hoo! Forever summer Doofenshmirtz Evil Dirigible! (Agent P breaks through the balloon) Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus! Let me show you something, "Mr. I Break Through Walls Whenever I Want"! (Button beeps and a robot arm holding a roll of duct tape pops out of the floor and tapes up the crack) There you go. Oh, one more thing! (Button beeps and the arm ties up Perry with the tape) Oh, look! I have captured the rare "DUCK-Taped Platypus"! (Laughs maniacally) You know, like duck-billed... Never mind. Anyway, let me show you my evil scheme. I call it the Copy and Paste-Inator! Now, there's nothing I hate than waiting in line. All the time wasted in stores, and amusement parks, where I could be spreading more evil in the Tri-State Area! I will make copies of myself, and they will do the waiting for me. I know, it sounds a little crazy but, look. You're all tied up. And (sits down in the Inator seat) I'' am stepping into a giant copy machine of my self. ''(has crazy eyes as he say the next words) Who's crazy now? (Electricity zapping as the Inator closes) (At Googolplex Mall) Candace: There it is; The world's most famous runway of Gaston Le Mode. Oh, Stacy, can you imagine the glamorous life of a supermodel? (She begins to daydream. Snapshots; Crowd cheering) Supermodel Candace: Hi, I'm Candace. I'm sure you recognize me from my countless magazine covers. You know, being a supermodel is hard work; The bright lights, the deafening applause, and all those paper cuts from counting my huge stacks of money. That's why I start every morning with Candace Os. Man: Candace Os. Part of a nutritious breakfast. (Back to reality) Stacy: Candace? Candace: What? Stacy: Candace Os? Candace: (Sighs) I really shouldn't fantasize on an empty stomach. Man #2: (Gasps) Gaston Le Mode: Finally! After years of bitter struggle, I, Gaston Le Mode, have created the ultimate design; The ne plus ultra in haute couture. But alas, I cannot find a single model with a neck long enough to complement my design. Woman: Sorry, Gaston, but only someone with a freakishly long neck could fit into-- Gaston Le Mode: Yes. Everyone is sorry. Where will I find that swan-like neck? Man #2: Pardon, Monsieur, I have great news! Gaston Le Mode: (excitedly) A Jerry Lewis marathon on TV tonight? Man #2: I wish! But no. Better yet, I have found her! (French music) Candace: Hi. Man #2: Look at this! Mon Dieu! It is perfection! Gaston Le Mode: You are my Cou De Crayon. Candace: Your Cou De Crayon? Cool! Gaston Le Mode: Allez! Allez! Let's get you to makeup. Doofenshmirtz: (Screams) I-- I think I just tanned my eyeballs. Ugh. Now, with a push of a button, I will make history! (Laughs maniacally) By the way, do you like my mural? It's a silhouette of me going... (Laughs maniacally; Pushes button) All right, let's see, now. (Ding) Oh, needs a little more toner. Oh, copy jam. Doofenshmirtz #2: Uh... Doofenshmirtz: Why is it when people copy their butts, it comes out perfect? (Cut back to Gaston with Candace, now wearing one of the dresses) Gaston Le Mode: We're almost ready. now, let me see. (Candace turns around) Oh! Absolutely beautiful! Candace: (blushes) Oh, why, thank you! Gaston Le Mode: Now, wait right here while I introduce you to the crowd. Delivery Guy: Package for Gaston Le Mode. Gaston Le Mode: (excitedly) Is it a poster of Jerry Lewis? Delivery Guy: I wish! Gaston Le Mode: All right, all right. But this better be important. (unrolls the paper) Ooh! Gasp! This design! It's comfortable. Cool. And undetectable by radar. It absolutely screams summer! Candace: This isn't new! I've seen this before! Gaston Le Mode: Do you know who designed it? Phineas: We did, sir. It's part of the Summer All The Time collection. Gaston Le Mode: C'est magnifique! Candace: What are you guys doing here? Phineas: It's all thanks to you, Candace. We thought fashion design was lame, but you convinced us to give the glamor world a chance. Candace: But-but-but-but-- Gaston Le Mode: Mademoiselle, Candace, there has been a change in plans. You will wear this on, s'il vous plait. Candace: I-I-I-- Gaston Le Mode: Or you could wear this. Candace: Not in this life! Sayonara, amigo! (stomps across the runway in anger) I am so telling Mom, and you guys are so busted! (falls into the crowd) I'm okay! (Cut back to Gaston) Gaston Le Mode: But mademoiselle! Sigh. Okay, ladies, time to get changed and strut your stuff. Women: Thank you, Gaston. (Song: "Forever Summer") Gaston Le Mode: Ladies and Gentlemen, I, Gaston Le Mode, am proud to present this stunning new collection: Summer All The Time. Summer (Summer, all the time) And to give a big hand to the designers, my latest discovery, (Snapshot) Phineas and Ferb! ...Sometimes spring Forever summer Phineas: Wow, Ferb. Our designs have really caught on. Gaston Le Mode: Everyone who is anyone is wearing Summer All The Time. Phineas: Not a bad morning's work. Woman #2: Nice outfit, handsome. Gaston Le Mode: You are on fire. (Cut to a store, Candace comes out) Candace: When Mom hears about this-- (Sees two people) Hey, wait a minute. Where did you get those outfits? Woman #3: These? Why, these are the only latest hit designs from the Summer All The Time collection. Everybody's wearing them. I mean, jeez, where you been? Candace: "Phineas and Ferb, The Kings of Couture!"? That was fast. Stacy: Candace? There you are! Candace: Stacy? Stacy: You left your cell phone and your clothes in there. Candace: (Gasps) Stacy? You too?! You look just like Ferb! Stacy: Wow, thanks, Candace! Most of this is a genuine label, but the shoes are a total knockoffs. I heard there's a riot Uptown at this one store that got a fresh shipment. I gotta run before they sell out. Bye! Oh, and Candace? Friendly tip; That Gaston stuff is so 42 seconds ago. Candace: (Growls) (On the DEI Blimp, Doofenshmirtz is showing a myriad of Doofenshmirtz clones) Doofenshmirtz: You see, Perry the Platypus, a whole army of Doofenshmirtzs! Perfect copies of me! (Cut to two of the clones) Doofenshmirtz #3: Hiya, handsome. Doofenshmirtz #4: Right back at ya, fella. (Cut to Doofenshmirtz as the clones march by) Doofenshmirtz: You, here! Grab me some corn dogs! Doofenshmirtz #5: Sure thing! Doofenshmirtz: You, go fetch me some movie tickets! Doofenshmirtz #6: You bet your britches! Doofenshmirtz: And you, go ride that new rollercoaster a couple of times, okay? Doofenshmirtz #7: Okey-Dokey! Doofenshmirtz: Oh, me too! Go, go, my facsimiles! Go wait in line so I never have to! (The clones jump out of the blimp and arrive at the mall) Doofenshmirtzs: (Cheering)/Geronimo!/Whoopee!/Santa Claus!/Native American icon!/Hey, there's the mall!/Well, that was fun!/Ooh, what fun!/Oh, I landed in a puddle. (Cut to inside the mall) Doofenshmirtzs: Look at the puppies! (All talking at once) Man: Hey, you see what these people are wearing? Woman #3: Some kind of retro pharmacist outfit. Man: I feel so 2 minutes and 5 seconds ago. Woman #3: Hey, let's get back in style! (Everyone shouting; Crashing) Doofenshmirtz #8: Now I have two! (Cut back to Doofenshmirtz) Doofenshmirtz: Aren't they adorable? How about you jump, and fetch me something too, huh? Something like, um, your doom? Doofenshmirtz #2: Hey, don't hurt the little bunny rabbit. Doofenshmirtz: How did you get out of the trash, you drop-out bohemian? (To Perry) I'll be right back. I've got some deleting to do. That's right, tremble, my rejected friend. (accidentally presses the "Delete All" button) Oh no! I pushed the "Delete All" button by mistake! (At the Googoplex Mall, all the Doofenshmirtz's disappear from existence) Doofenshmirtz: Look what you made me do! Oh, guess who's paying for this! (Perry ties Doof's hands with the duct tape) What is this? (Perry jumps out) Hey, why did you jump out that-- (Gasps) Oh, you clever, little plat-- (gets dragged out) Well, that wasn't very bright! Now we're both going-- (gets wrapped around the gutter of a plane) CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS! Agent P! (Back in the mall...) Candace: Come on, Mom, you want to see something crazy?!! Linda: (flatly) Oh, I think I'm looking at it... Candace: Look, Mom! You see?!! (Points, then, after a moment, looks downward, deadpanned) (Horror music plays) Linda: So you dragged me all the way down here for a...pharmacist convention? (Horror music stops. Candace looks at the people in lab coats, then puts on a cheesy smile at Linda) (Cut to Gaston and the kids) Gaston Le Mode: Face it, mon ami, your designs are 3 minutes and 37 seconds ago. Phineas: Oh, well. We had a great time. Hey, Gaston? What's with the new outfit? Gaston Le Mode: Are you kidding? No one's claiming this look yet! I have to get out in front of this thing and take credit for it all. That's how you stay in business, kid. Au revoir! Isabella: Well, Phineas, I still like your style. Phineas: Thanks. (To Linda) Hi, Mom! Linda: Oh, look. We're all here. Why don't we get some lunch? (leaving) I think there's a pizza place right over there. Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry. Candace: Yeah, go ahead. Eat all you want. My dreams are smashed to pieces, and all you can think of is food! Well, just remember, Gaston said I'll always be his Cou de Crayon. Ferb: You do realize that that's French for "Pencil Neck"? 8-Bit Voice: Phineas and Ferb End Credits (Song: "Forever Summer") Forever summer (X2) (Summer, all the time) (Isabella giggling) (Summer, all the time) Summer Never fall Sometimes spring, forever summer Category:Transcripts Category:R